


007. formal

by fluffmellow



Series: 30 day writing challenge [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmellow/pseuds/fluffmellow





	007. formal

The most dreaded time for year was upon him. The semi-formal - not quite as formal as prom, but not quite as informal as...Mingyu didn't even know what it wasn't as informal as.   
"If you keep thinking that hard, your ears will start smoking," Wonwoo joked, falling into step beside him.  
"Rude."  
"What are you even thinking about?"  
"What the fuck is semi-formal? What do I wear? Is a suit too formal? A tux? Jeans?" Mingyu's voice became more hysteric with each word and by the end, he was huffing.  
"You're going to Semi?"  
"That's all you took away from that?"  
"I didn't know you were going to Semi."  
"Wonwoo. What the fuck?"  
"Who are you going with?"  
"You're not listening."  
"I didn't know you wanted to go. I would've asked you."  
"Wonwoo - wait what?"   
"I thought you thought Semi was stupid, so I didn't ask you to come with me."  
"You..." Mingyu paused, placing a hand over his heart, "You were going to ask me to go to Semi with you?"  
"I - Yeah - I mean - I guess - Would you...have said yes?"  
"Dude, of course," Mingyu beamed, "I would be stupid not to say yes."  
"Oh shit," Wonwoo broke out into large smile, "Ok, so, uhm, I gotta change some plans, but I'll pick you up at 7?"  
Mingyu smiled and nodded eagerly, as Wonwoo rushed ahead, before pausing and calling over his shoulder, "And Mingyu? A sports jacket." And with that, he left.  
"A sports jacket?" Mingyu repeated, completely forgetting how this conversation started. "Oh shit! I need to buy a sports jacket!"


End file.
